


Shoes

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glee belongs to FOX.<br/>Spoilers for Theatricality</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Glee belongs to FOX.  
> Spoilers for Theatricality

"All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels," Burt said. Kurt might not remember, but he does: Kurt wanted golden heels, and he got a toy truck instead.  
Now, watching his son cry silent tears in the middle of his room, while a pair of silvery-sequined shoes lie discarded on the floor, and Finn's hasty steps are disappearing up the stairs, Burt wishes he had given Kurt what he wanted when he still could.  
Because he knows that he does not have that power anymore: that he can't give his son what he wants the most.


End file.
